Night on The Town
by StraightedgeWingZero
Summary: One night on the town with her best friend changes an ordinary woman's life
1. Chapter 1

_**Night on the Town**_

by SWZ formerly by TFSA

Summary: One night on the town with her best friend changes an ordinary woman's life

I own nothing

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_Prologue_

A woman in her early twenties with light golden colored hair and bright blue sapphire eyes stared dully out towards the dance floor as she toyed with her drink's straw. With the lights flashing continuously each seeming to be a different colour, the pounding of the heavy music heard throughout every inch of the club, and the scent of alcohol reeking heavily inside the club, she couldn't help but sigh as she ran hand through her hair.

'_What am I even doing here_'? she thought grimly as she stared out towards the dance floor, watching as all of the couples danced. Well, that is if you wanted to call that dancing. It was more like they were trying to have sex on the dance floor. She cringed at the thought. Disgust, was the one thing that ran through her mind at the sight alone. She couldn't help but quickly want to look away, before then noticing out of the corner of her eye, her best friend - and the person who dragged her out here in the first place - dancing close - extremely close - with another guy. An unknown guy to be exact…

She pursed her lips together. _' Typical Naby ' _she thought with a roll of the eyes. '_Always out looking for some guy she can dance or play with as she wants__**…' **_she sighed once more before she then began to rub her temples.

"Ugg… this music is just so loud," she growled to herself. "I wish it weren't so loud… or that I weren't even here in the first place." She muttered the last part underneath her breath before taking a sip of her drink. She shivered slightly at the taste. It was an odd mixture of lime and melon, with a tint of apple. Very odd tasting, but in a good way…

She licked her lips slowly and delicately, enjoying the taste of the beverage left on her dry and chapped lips. Then without realizing it, she brought the drink back up to her mouth and began to take another sip. She quirked a brow as she yet again stared out towards the dance floor, watching as Nabooru thus moved even closer towards the stranger, their lips less then a few inches from each others.

"Hmm… typical Naby," she said with a roll of the eyes before looking away.

This night was already turning out to be longer then she anticipated it to be. Fiddling somewhat annoyedly with her straw, she couldn't help but breathe out deeply in despair as she slumped further back into the hard yet stiff bar chair. "Haa, how I'd like to be anywhere else then here right now," she muttered, propping her shoulders up against the table.

"I feel the exact same way," a male voice then said, suddenly catching her attention. Turning around slowly, she came face to face with a man who looked to be not much older then her. With light honey colored tousled hair, shimmering amber eyes, and a body for a god, she couldn't help but ogle for a minute.

**' **_He's gorgeous__' _ was her one thought as she continued to stare towards him for a minute, before then snapping out of her trance.

"Hmm, why, why are you talking with me?" She questioned, trying to regain some of her dignity.

"Well I just happened to see you sitting all by yourself here, and since I was alone too, I thought I'd come over and introduce myself," he laughed slightly unsure.

She quirked a brow. "Well alright then," she said with a sigh. "Come and sit down." She patted the chair next to her. "Come and sit down, then we can be alone together."

He laughed slightly, "You sure?"

She nodded in approval. "Yeah, since you came all the way over here, you might as well sit down. Now come on," She urged him.

"Well alright Miss, you're the boss," he laughed, before sitting down in the chair next to her. She cracked a light grin. "So," he questioned as he got himself comfortable. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing all alone in a place like this?"

She took a sip of her drink. "Ohh, I'm not alone," she said with a sideways glance. "I'm actually here with someone."

"Who?"

"The red head girl who's currently lip locked with that blonde guy over there," she said with a point of the finger towards where Nabooru was busy kissing away with the blonde haired stranger.

"No way?" The guy exclaimed, sounding surprised. "That blonde guy just happens to be my best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, looking away from them. "His name's Sheik and he's the one who happened to drag me out here. Goddesses, I really hate places like this."

"Well then you're not alone," Zelda said. "Because I so happen to hate places like this too. And it was my best friend who dragged me out here as well."

"Wow," he commented with a laugh. "It seems like we're both in the same predicament then."

"You can say that again," she said with a lazy grin. "So tell me, what's your name stranger."

"Hmm," he smirked. "I'll tell you my name, only if you tell me yours."

"Seems like a fair deal," she smiled. "Well then, my name's Zelda, and yours?"

"Link," he said with a grin. "My name is Link."

"Link." She tested the name out on her lips. "Well then Link, it looks like we're going to be stuck with each other for quite some time," she said, glancing back towards Nabooru and the male named Sheik, who were still dancing and kissing away. "So let's get to know each other better, okay?" She said with a friendly smile.

"Sounds like a plan Zelda," Link said, leaning further back into his bar chair. "Sounds like a fine plan indeed

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

End Notes: TFSA has decided to abandon this story. I've decided to pick it up with her permisson. I seem to be making a habit of picking up stray stories. I'll try my best to continue what she started. And with the right input I can make it good. So feel free to suggest anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Night On the Town

By SWZ

Summary: One night on the town with her best friend changes an ordinary woman's life

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

Chapter One

So Zel, who was that fine guy you were talking with all night?" Nabooru questioned as she removed her magenta clubbing jacket.

"Nobody Naby," Zelda said as she sat down in the front of her vanity and began to remove her makeup. "He's just someone that came over and started to talk to me, no more, no less."

"You little liar," Nabooru said with a grin as she walked towards her. "Now you know that's not the truth Zel. So come on spill, what really happened when you were talking with Mr. Heart Throb?"

"Nothing," she said with a swat of the hand as she started to remove her mascara. "Now stop asking me Naby, please?" She asked lightly. "And what about you? Who was that guy that you swapping spit with?"

"Zelda!" She yelled, pretending to sound offended. "I'm hurt, how can you even say something like that?" She placed her hands over her heart pretending to act as though Zelda's words had cut it right in half.

"Ha ha, very funny Naby," Zelda said with a roll of the eyes. "Now be serious, who was that guy? His name's Sheik, isn't it?"

"How in goddesses names do you know that Zel?" Nabooru yelled, shocked.

"You're such a drama queen Naby," Zelda muttered under her breath with a smile, before reaching for a tissue. "And the reason why I happen to know that guy's name was Sheik, was because Link told me."

"Link?" Nabooru blinked. "Who's that?" A light bulb went off inside her head. "Ohh," she said as she began to smirk. "I see now. That guy that you were talking with tonight was named Link, huh?" She leaned in closer towards Zelda. "Now come Zel, tell me more about _Link_." She purred his name trying to aggravate Zelda even more.

And it seemed to be working since Zelda's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance.

"That's it," she yelled frustrated as she stood up from the vanity's chair. "I've had enough of your constant questioning. I'm going to take a shower." And with that, she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Nabooru merely stared towards the spot in which she once stood. "Geez, what's her problem?" She murmured to herself titling her head to side, smirking to herself.

* * *

"Really Naby, sometimes you can be so annoying," Zelda groaned to herself as she stepped inside of the shower stall and instantly felt the pressure of the water hitting her at all full force. She sighed in relief and began to run her hands through her now wet hair enjoying the feeling and the water falling down onto her body.

"Now this is nice," she moaned softly as she reached for her shampoo bottle and began to form a lather of suds in her hands. "Mmm… strawberry… my favorite," she laughed as she brought her hands up towards her head and started to lather.

_'This is so nice__**.'**_ She thought as she started to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. _' _I always love _taking night showers ,__they always help me relax… Especially after having to deal with__Naby at times__**.'**_ An annoyed look formed onto her face._'But I won't let that get me down__.'_

"No way , I most definitely won't," she giggled as she reached for the matching strawberry conditioner. "Yes I won't let Naby get to me," she muttered to herself. "I really won't."

**The Next Day**

"Ahh! I'm late, I'm late!" Zelda yelled as she darted around her small bedroom apartment. At the moment she had on one high heel, a light gray skirt, and matching white blouse on. "Ugg… Where is my other shoe?" She yelled as she got onto all four and checked underneath the bed. Nothing was there. She groaned in annoyance. "I'm already late, and this isn't helping!"

"Did you check the closet?" Nabooru voiced as she poked her head in through the door. She had her pink toothbrush in hand and a towel wrapped around her head.

"Yes I did! Twice in fact!" Zelda hissed as she stood up from the ground. "Damn it, I've looked through this entire room and still haven't found it."

"Did you check the hall closet?" Nabooru asked as she started to walk back towards the washroom.

"Yes!" Zelda yelled her voice booming with annoyance.

"Well how about the living room?"

"Three times."

"The kitchen?"

"Twice already!"

"Well how about the—"

"I've already checked everywhere, why don't you get that Naby?" Zelda yelled her voice filled with anger. "And damn it, I'm already ten minutes late! Ugg… what am I going to do."

"Sheesh Zel… take in a few deep breathes, its all going to be ok, got that?" Nabooru said as she walked back into the room with a pair of black flats in hands. "Since you're stressing about being late so much, just take these." She shoved them into her arms. "You can look for you heels later, but right now it's important that you get your little butt down to the office, okay," She winked.

Zelda's cheeks tinted pink. "Thanks Naby," she murmured softly as she slipped off her one heel and started to put the cute black flats on. "Well, how do I look?" She asked as she looked towards her directly.

"Perfect as always," Nabooru said with a smirk.

"Good," Zelda sighed and walked over towards her unmade bed reaching for her tanned suede purse. "Well I better get going." She started to walk towards the door.

"Have a good day," Nabooru called from behind her.

"You too," she smiled before walking towards the front door and reaching for the handle. "See you tonight Naby," she yelled before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

_' Ugg… Ruto is going to give me hell for being so late__**.**__' _Zelda thought as she rapidly tried to make her way through the large downtown crowd. It was only 9:00 AM, but already downtown Castle Town was as busy ever. With people walking in all directions, stores just opening up, and transport coming and going, it was just an average day for the inhabitants of downtown Castle Town.

_**'**__And could these people walk any slower?'._ Zelda thought madly as she started to walk right past a couple of thirteen year old girls who were busy talking about who knows what. 'I _mean since their mouths move so fast, you'd at least think that they'd be able to move their legs just as fast.'_

"But I don't have time to think about that," she muttered to herself, before turning down another street. "I have more important things to worry about… like not losing my job." A look of worry formed onto Zelda's face and immediately she quickened her pace.

_' Stop thinking like that_ '! She yelled to herself. _'Just do what Naby said. Stay calm and all will be_**…'** Zelda never got to finish her thought, since the next minute she knew she had just bumped into someone and fell right down onto the hard sidewalk. 'Oww' ! She thought. _'Who the hell just bumped into me? I swear if that—'_

"Here," a male said interrupting her thoughts and offering her a hand.

"Ohh," She blinked in surprise. "Umm… thank you." She reached for his hand and allowed him to help pull her up. As she noticed out of the corner of her eye, his strong build and shaggy blond hair, she couldn't help but blush. _' He must be really handsome__**.**__'_ She thought to herself.

"I'm really sorry about that," the man said in what appeared to be a sigh.

"Hey don't worry about it," Zelda protested, all anger from inside of her suddenly disappearing. "No harm, no foul... Link is that you?" Her eyes widened as she suddenly noticed who it was that she had just bumped into.

"Wait, Zelda is that you?" Link questioned as he stared towards her in shock.

Both of their eyes widened even more.

* * *

End Notes: I'm keeping the first three chapters the way they are. For the fourth chapter I welcome any and all suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Night on the Town**_

by SWZ

I own nothing

Chapter Two: Knowlege and Coffee

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

_Wait… Zelda, is that you?" Link questioned as he stared towards her in shock._

_Both of their eyes widened even more._

Zelda felt her jaw descending and her eyes becoming increasingly wide. Her bright blue sapphire orbs glistened with mixed emotions as she stared towards Link. Confusion, surprise, and shock were the three dominant feelings and emotions she currently had circulating throughout her entire body. Confusion for just having to have stumbled upon Link like this, surprise for just being startled at bumping into him and falling, and shock… for well just being shocked. There was no way exactly to describe how Zelda was feeling one hundred percent, without having to resort to her looking like that of a fool somewhat. As sad and odd as that predicament sounds, it is true.

"So, Zelda, what a coincidence it is bumping into you like this, isn't it?" Link said, rubbing the back of his head nervously, and smiling rather cheekily. Something that Zelda found rather cute and enticing.

She licked her rather dry lips, feeling and tasting her lipstick as she looked up towards Link in silence. _' Hmm, strawberry__'_ she thought with a smile, inwardly giggling to herself.

"Umm, yes, I suppose it is," she laughed, a few sweat drops forming at the back of her head. She really didn't know what to say to Link. "Small word, I guess."

"Small is right," Link agreed, shaking his head. "I mean I thought I wouldn't see you again after last night. And well," he looked in another direction, a light blush barely tainting the ends of his cheeks. "And I was pretty disappointed that I forgot to ask you for something." His voice was becoming lower with each passing word that escaped from his lips. Nerves were most likely the main reason for this, but Zelda couldn't be certain. After all, why would a stunning, smart, and sophisticated person like Link be nervous? His persona he gave off screamed confidence and success.

With his smile that was like that of celebrities, so pure white that you had yourself questioning whether they were truly that colour or they had something done to them. His hair which was picture perfect, similar to that of a model on a billboard—which took hours to achieve. But somehow, Zelda could tell that Link spent no time on his hair whatsoever. He probably didn't care that much, since that's just how most guys are. But for Link, even when he didn't brush his hair or even just run his fingers through it attempting to smoothen it out, it looked amazing and seemed to have yourself thinking: rugged, and divine, something that a lot of people's hair didn't manage to get a person to think about.

His clothes, which consisted of a white buttoned up shirt, black dress pants, matching black shoes, and a dark green tie, seemed to give off this glow that just made you think he was very well organized, and fashion forward for a male—which was saying something truly.

But for Zelda, what she found the most breathtaking about Link's whole apparel was his eyes. Those amazingly well colored amber eyes that could just light up an entire room upon locking gazes with them. They looked so perfect, almost like that, no better than that of the true amber gem itself. Link's eyes could have been a whole new kind of amber colour or stone, something which was far better than anything ever discovered or bearing tints of the actual colour itself.

To sum it up into a few words, Link was just stunning. No, he **was** stunning. The word stunning was made solely to describe him and fit his perfect, wholesome charm.

And ohh boy, did Zelda know that was true. One hundred percent, baby. She soon felt her cheeks tinting rose, and her knees beginning to quiver and buckle under the pressure of Link's perfect presence and gaze. Inwardly she scowled to herself, hoping that she wasn't making herself look like to much of a fool in front of Link. But then again, he's probably used to girls fanning over him and wanting to be around him.

"… Ugg," Zelda groaned, not liking that idea, knowing however that it must be true.

"Hmm, Zelda are you alright?" Link asked, taking a step forward, reaching out for her hand. Upon feeling his hand lock with hers, she could have sworn that she felt a little tingle of electricity spark between the two of them. Scared by what she might have just felt, both Link and herself pulled their hands out of each other's grasps and quickening speed, and just looked towards each other puzzled. Neither said a word for a solid minute, just opting to instead gaze into one another's eyes and try to decipher the meaning between that sudden spark.

"… I, umm," Zelda tried to open her mouth to ask Link something, but chickened out at the last second. She groaned to herself and balled a hand up into a fist, hiding it behind her back so that Link wouldn't see it. _'Darn it__,'_ . she thought, grinding her teeth.

"So Zelda, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go and get a coffee with me." At hearing Link's voice and the question he asked, Zelda's eyes grew wide the size of that of a female doe being spotted by a car's headlights. Knowing already what to say, Zelda nodded a little bit too enthusiastically and smiled with a quick yes.

Link smiled and titled his head to the side rather adorably. "Well then come on, I know a good coffee shop which is quite close to here actually. No less than two blocks away."

"A-Alright," Zelda stuttered, then beginning to walk with Link down the sidewalk, heading in the opposite direction that she was supposed to be going. Sweat dropping and tugging at her blouse collar nervously, she grimaced, knowing already that her boss Ruto would have a fit when she saw what hour Zelda would come in for work.

'_But if I told her that I met a hottie on the streets, and he offered to get me a coffee__**, **__then she probably won't be mad__**,'**_ Zelda thought to herself, giggling quietly. _**'**__After all, Ruto's a sucker for stories like this… especially when they involve such nice and kind guys_ _like Link.'_

"Zelda?" Link then asked, snapping Zelda out of her thoughts. "Are you okay, you look rather dazed," he stared to her curiously, his expression currently unreadable.

Zelda just smiled nervously and waved a hand around madly. "No, no, Link, I'm fine," she protested, smiling wider. "Just thinking that's all."

"Ohh," Link blinked, suddenly seeming to come to a sense. "Well, I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important." He looked rather nervous, probably hoping that he wasn't keeping her from anything important. And to be honest, he was keeping her from something really important, her job. But still, Zelda couldn't admit to him that he was keeping her from her work, for more than anything now did she just want to go and get a coffee with Link and maybe even sit down for a few minutes and chat. She really hoped to do that.

Then noticing that she hadn't responded to his question, and feeling his gaze locked on her, never once looking away, Zelda quickly uttered out, "No you're not keeping me from anything Link. If you were, I'd tell you."

"Hmm," Link smirked. "Well that's good then."

"Yeah," Zelda agreed. "It is." But inwardly, she was disagreeing .

"Well, let's keep going then." Link smiled and reached down for her hand, taking it into his own, before beginning to lead her through the busy streets of downtown

Castle Town.

* * *

End Notes This is as far as TriforceSheikaharts went so I'm taking control now . How should it go down with Link and Zelda. Should she grab a quick coffee with Link. then Link takes her to work only for Ruto to spot him and Zelda and develop a schoolgirl crush? Well let me know R & R


	4. Chapter 4

_**Night on the Town**_

by SWZ

I own nothing

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chapter 3**

Link and Zelda found a small coffee shop a few blocks away from where they ran into each other. They didn't wait long as their coffee was made and brought to the counter, where Link, being the gentleman that he was, paid for both drinks and walked with Zelda out the door.

"So, Link what do you do for a living?" asked Zelda as she was handed her coffee.

"I work as a store manager at the grocery store several blocks down from here. What about you?" Link asked.

"I work as an assistant to a manager running a clothing store," Zelda answered tonelessly.

"Really, what's it like?"

"It's not bad, but it could be very demanding at times." sighed Zelda "What about running a grocery store, how is that?"

"Well, it's also very demanding sometimes. I get buried in a lot of paper work for this and that." Link groaned lightly.

At this Zelda chuckled.

_'Sounds like what I have to deal with.'_ Zelda thought.

The pair kept walking until they neared Zelda's workplace: Nayru's Love Clothing Store.

"There it is up ahead. My boss is going to murder me. I'll be lucky if don't lose my job." Zelda groaned.

"Come on, your boss can't be that bad." said Link with a chuckle.

The way Link chuckled made her heart swoon for a second.

"She is. Actually, she can be a real demon." Zelda said shuddering a bit.

They reached the front entrance where Zelda could see a woman with shoulder length blue hair talking on the phone with her back turned.

"That's her. If I sneak in quietly, she probably won't notice me. Thanks for the coffee and for walking me here Link." Zelda said.

"Anytime. I'd like to get to know you more. Maybe we can get together for lunch one day." suggested Link smiling.

The thought of meeting Link for a simple lunch made Zelda's heart do a few back flips.

"S-Sure, let me give you my number" Zelda said taking out a pen and piece of paper. She wrote down her home and cell number and in turn Link gave her his. Unbeknownst to them, Ruto, Zelda's boss was seeing the exchange. The blue haired woman was eying Link very carefully and seductively.

"See, you soon Zelda." said Link walking off.

"See you soon Link." said Zelda walking inside to clock in.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

End Notes: Well I wanted to get this out before 2013 I hope I did good job. I'm gonna need a beta reader for this one. I opted for Ruto to be seductive instead of school girl like seeing as how that should fit our princess better. So R & R and please suggest anything you like


	5. Chapter 5

_**Night on the Town**_

by SWZ

Summary: One night on the town with her best friend changes an ordinary woman's life

Big thanks to Zeldalover272 for beta reading

I own nothing

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter five

It's been several hours since Link walked Zelda to work. Since then, Zelda worked furiously to make up for lost time. By lunch time she was already dead tired from the paper work she had to file. When it came time to take her lunch break, it was then, that her boss Ruto caught up with her.

"Zelda, may I have a word with you?" Ruto asked.

Zelda nodded and gulped. She knew it wasn't gonna be good since she was late. Today and tardiness sometimes doesn't go well with Ruto. They sat down in the break room as some of the other employees were eating and minding their own business. Zelda grabbed something instant from the vending machine and warmed it up in the microwave. She glanced at the table where Ruto was sitting. Zelda smoothed any wrinkles out from her dress, got her food and carried it to the table. Ruto was texting on her phone as Zelda took her seat across from her and opened her warmed up rice bowl food. Ruto glanced up from her phone and put it in her pocket. She folded her hands to look as professional as possible. But what she was about to ask wasn't even close to professional.

"So tell me Zelda, who was that handsome man you were walking with earlier?" Ruto asked trying to keep a leer of her face.

Zelda's eyes had widened. Ruto must have noticed him and her walking together. Trying to contain her nervousness, she replied.

"He's someone I met last night while I was out with my friend Nabooru."

"Really? So you met him just last night and he's already walking you to work. How very interesting."

Zelda didn't say anything else as she unwrapped her food.

"I know you were late this morning, but I'm willing to overlook it for a price." said Ruto.

Zelda ignored her food and listened intently.

"You introduce me to that handsome devil of a man" Ruto said smiling, making Zelda's eyes widened in surprise. Zelda rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well I don't know. I just met him last night. I don't know that much about him." Zelda said.

Ruto stood up from the table.

"Well then get to know more about him, then introduce us." said Ruto walking away leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts.

_'Oh boy what do I do? What do I do?' _Zelda thought.

The rest of the day went on uneventful as Zelda got the last of her work done and clocked out for the day. She figured she could speak with Nabooru about her talk with Ruto today. It was obvious Ruto had her sights set on Link. And she didn't know anything about him while Zelda knew a few things about him. So that gave her a slight advantage over Ruto. Zelda made her way back to her apartment by night fall.

_'Oh boy what do I about this situation?' _thought Zelda as she entered her apartment to find it completely empty.

She figured that Nabooru must have left an hour or two after she did that morning since she worked as a human resources specialist for a distribution warehouse. She took off her ballet flats and set her things by the door. She sat down on the couch weary from work. Zelda began to think about Link and considered calling him to set a lunch date.

'Should I call him now?' thought Zelda as she leaned back on the couch.

It was then that Nabooru walked in pretty exhausted making Zelda glad. Cause she had her roommate and friend to talk to about her situation.

"Hey Naby, rough day at work?" asked Zelda as Nabooru sat down next to her.

"Yeah, move this type that file this same old same old." responded Nabooru very tired.

Zelda only smiled now thinking she shouldn't tell her about her situation..yet. But knowing Nabooru, she would ask. And she did just that.

"What about you? Did your boss chew you out for being late?" inquired Nabooru.

"Well, no but the funniest thing happened on my way to work. I ran into Link and-"

"You ran into Link was Sheik with him?" Nabooru asked excitedly.

Sitting up Zelda answered.

"No he wasn't. Anyway Link bought me coffee, walked me to work and gave me his number." Zelda said calmly waiting for her girlish gush.

"Oh! how sweet, so are you gonna call him?" smirked Nabooru.

"Well I don't know. Ruto spotted the two of us and now she's taken an interest in him." Zelda said getting a surprised gasp from her friend.

"Really? You saw him first. I'd say hurry and make your move on Link." advised Nabooru going to the kitchen.

Zelda thunk it over and decided she was right, so grabbing her cell phone and taking out Link's number she dialed him up. After a few rings she got his voice mail.

(_Hey this is Link leave a message and I'll get back to you) Beep_

"Hi Link, this is Zelda, I wanted to see if you're up for lunch this weekend." Zelda said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Big thanks to Zeldalover272 for beta reading . Sorry for the delay I wanted to find a way to go for Ruto and I'll think about adding Midna to this story. Anyway please R & R


	6. Chapter 6

Night on the Town

by SWZ

Summary: One night on the town with her best friend changes an ordinary woman's life

I own nothing

Big thanks to Zelda lover272 for beta reading

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter six

A few days later, Zelda was found sitting alone in a booth at a local restaurant, awaiting the arrival of Link. She could hardly believe her luck that Link agreed to meet with her on a weekday. She got to work early enough to get some of her work done early so, she'd have enough time to straighten herself up and clock out for her lunch break.

Zelda glanced at the door eagerly awaiting Link's arrival.

'_Keep calm Zelda, keep calm, Link will come …he has to.' _she thought as her body shook a little with nervousness and excitement.

Taking out a compact mirror from her purse, she checked her appearance over, making sure she was at least presentable. Hearing the door open loudly, she turned her attentions towards it, hoping it was Link. To her disappointment, it wasn't him, it was just another customer. Zelda sighed and resumed her waiting for Link, fortunately she didn't have to wait long.

"Excuse me miss, are you waiting for someone?" Asked a low masculine voice. Zelda looked up to see that it was Link there in front of her, smiling. Putting on a straight face to keep from giggling like a schoolgirl, she replied.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was waiting for _you._"

Link quickly made sure he was straightened out and sat across from her.

"Sorry if I'm late. Coordinating retail isn't easy, it's a pain in the neck." Link explained.

"That's all right. Management is never easy, it's an on going cycle."

Link merely smiled as their menus where brought to them. Reading over their choices, (as there were many), Zelda went first.

"I'll have the pasta salad" she said handing back her menu.

"And I'll have the fish and chips." Said Link, handing back his menu.

Zelda smoothed away a few wrinkles on her pink blouse and spoke.

"I wanted to ask, what's the name of the grocery store you work in?" she asked, starting up a conversation.

Straightening his green tie, he replied.

"It's called Farore's Emerald. It's pretty far from where you work, but luckily, I know a shortcut that helps get me there faster."

"How long have you worked there?"

"About a few years, and already they promoted me to manager, what about you? How long have you worked at Nayru's clothing store?"

Pushing her bangs back, Zelda replied.

"I've only been there two and a half years, I like it very much …except for my boss, or fill in boss I should say. Her name is Ruto Zoran." said Zelda with some disdain.

"So I take it you two don't see eye to eye, and fill in boss, she's filling in? For who?"

"My original boss Impa, she's pregnant and she's on maternity leave for while." she answered as their food and drinks where brought to them.

They started to eat in relative silence just enjoying each others company.

"So Link, what do you do on your downtime when you're not working?" Asked Zelda as she ate her food carefully.

"Well I help my friend Sheik run his Kendo studio on the other side of town." he answered, getting a surprised look from Zelda.

"He owns a Kendo studio?"

"Yeah, well his dad does, but he leaves Sheik to run it, and let me tell you, teaching Kendo to a bunch of hyper active 9 year olds is tiresome." chuckled Link sipping his drink.

Even though it was only a chuckle, Zelda loved the way he did it.

"So what do you in your downtime besides clubbing?" he asked.

That irked Zelda a bit, but she didn't show it. She merely responded,

"I don't go clubbing. That other night was only one time, I'm not much for clubs."

"Me neither that's more Sheik's style than mine"

"My friend Nabooru is the same, maybe we should introduce them or re-introduce them." she suggested, remembering how they made out at the club.

"That's a great idea! The four of us should get together!" he said.

Zelda smiled at that, then remembered Ruto.

"Link about my boss, Ruto Zoran..." she started.

"Yeah? What about her?"

Unsure as of how to say this, Zelda spoke.

"She saw you walking me to work the other day and now she wants me to introduce you to her." she finished waiting for his reaction.

At first Link wanted to laugh but then he noted how serious her tone was.

"No way..." was all he could say.

"Way" said Zelda.

Link looked thoughtful for a moment then said.

"Well if she wants to meet me then why the heck not?" he said.

Zelda's eyes widen in surprise.

'_He wants to meet her?! I've got to say something fast.' _thought Zelda

"Are you sure you want to? I mean, she's kind of mean and stuck up, not your type." she said.

"All the more reason to meet her. She'll see that I'm not her type and back off." he stated.

"Oh." was all Zelda could say before looking at the clock and she realized she was going to be late to work.

Link looked at his watch and realized he was going to going to be late too. Getting up from his side, Link took out his wallet and left money on the table. As they walked towards the door Link spoke up.

"So what do you say about you, me, your best friend, and my best friend getting together sometime?" Asked Link.

"Sure. I'll talk to Nabooru about it and see what she thinks." she said, heading the opposite way of Link.

"Okay. I'll call you." He said preparing to walk off himself.

Zelda merely smiled as she headed back to Nayru's clothing store

End Chapter

End Notes: Wing Zero is so sorry I've been going through a rough time but I'm alright now. Big thanks to the incredible Zeldalover272 for beta reading. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I thought I would shoot the possibility of Nabooru and Sheik hooking up. Anyway, please R & R and let me know what you want to see.


End file.
